Debts and Lovelabys
by kittenwriter
Summary: "Tobias." I mumbled against his chest, Tobias' heart rate was going a mile a minute. 'Yes, Tris?" I pressed a kiss to his upper temple, my eyes wandering up to meet the kindness of his, this is Tobias, the man who would die for me, love me, and cherish me. I love him. I chose him. And I never have felt this need more, than to be chosen by him.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a light shining into my eyes and an empty presence next to me, my elbows prepping me up. War. Killings. Our old life left behind. About three months ago, me and Tobias packed up the things we needed into two backpacks, fresh clothes, drinks, nibbles and small knickknacks. I had nothing left of my family, which meant no photos or pieces of them. I really didn't need to be sad about it, I never had anything of them when I chose to go to dauntless.

We drove right out of the fence, never looking back. Sure, we missed our friends, and the people who helped us through a lot while we were in war, but if we didn't leave that day, we never would have left.

Tobias had left a note that morning,

'Went to get some food since we have mostly run out,

Tobias'

My forehead wrinkles together, I put the letter back on to the table and flop on to the rusty, quite-uncomfortable couch. We found this small place, but we don't plan to stay. We are rummaging up another lot of money before we move to the next place.

I want the next place a bit more comfortable, _maybe _a lot more. I want to make enough money to at least find somewhere we can stay for more than a month or so, I want to find somewhere to live soon. Somewhere where we can both settle down, get real jobs and forget about our old life.

If you're wondering about our friends, I barely keep in contact with Christina, Zeke and Tobias keep in contact a lot. Even though Zeke couldn't stand to lose another close friend, he forgave Tobias and accepted his choice in 'building a better life for Tris and I.'

I barely heard the muffled footsteps and shut of the door from all my over-thinking, I really need to cut that out. Tobias hovers a bag of carrots over my face, a short snip of giggles escaping my lips which doesn't last long.

"Why didn't you just wait till I woke up? We would've gone to the store together." I furrow my eyebrows, Tobias barely ever leaves the house without me. He probably only has these explanations, either he's too scared to go out on his own, or he is too scared I'll be dead or gone when he gets back.

"I didn't think it'd bother you that much, if I knew I wouldn't have gone without you." His hand caresses my cheek just gently, I shake my head in dismay.

My lips part to say something, but I purse them together, shaking my head once more before letting out words. "It doesn't bother me at all, I was just worried since you would always take me with you before."

Tobias brings the bags to the kitchen, taking one thing at a time and putting it in the exact place he likes it. I watch him, waiting for his reply, but it never came, so I just stared up at the ceiling until he came over and slumped down on the end of the couch. "I wouldn't want to worry you, Tris." His tone sounds quite sarcastic as the words slip out.

"Shut up." I sit up only to whack his arm, the chuckle escaping his lips seemed totally truthful and real. Which is what I like.

"But truthfully, I won't worry you again. I thought you might of wanted some rest, since we have been in and out every single day for two weeks." He's right, we have. We've been looking for jobs, exploring the suburban area and looking for some more places we can move into, including permanent homes.

His hands take mine, guiding me to slide on to his lap, my eyes fluttering on to his, my hands settling on his shoulders.

These are the times where I feel protected, safe, loved, and where I don't feel the need to yell, or get angry with him. I feel loveable, I feel gentle. But it's a good kind.

The past few weeks have frustrated us, accepting that we have to get through life by ourselves, not knowing what might happen back home, or if the factions will build up again. But until we know, we just have to trust our instincts, and know everything will be alright for now.

_We hope..._

**Welcome to the first chapter of 'debts and lovelabys' I feel this story might actually go well.**

**I am a rusty writer, I haven't written a proper chapter in a while, netherends a story. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a favorite and/or a review if you wish!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias slung his backpack over his shoulder, mine slung around mine. we tossed our food which was put in shopping bags in the back of the car, my mind swinging in different directions.

We got invited, not just invited, but forced to go, _by Zeke_, to a small get-together they were having with a bunch of their friends. Oh, did I say they? Zeke and Shauna. I know..mind bobbling.

I take the slightly ripped and crumbled map, my eyes moving over the directions Tobias had clearly marked in red marker. "Are you ready?" Tobias asked, my body shaking just slightly at his words, only because I wasn't sure if I were or not.

What if I see Chris? Would she be happy or mad to see me? We can only find out. "Yeah, I'm okay." I see that look in his eyes, the look of not believing me. I look away, I don't want him to worry on this day. His day.

The old truck starts it's engine, Tobias starting the journey to Zeke and Shauna's house, my teeth nipping at my finger nails probably every second, right down to where my finger tips start to bleed. I was nervous down to where I feel like every good thing that could happen, won't.

"Do you want to stop for a bit?" Tobias stops by a petrol station, a mini one, barely any cars or people around to see it. My head bobs in a nod, clicking my seatbelt off and shoving the car door open as Tobias does, shutting it after I slide out of the rusty car.

"I needed to breath." Words slip from my mouth as Tobias fills the car up with more petrol, I lean on the car and let in a breath of fresh air. Even though the place stinks with petrol and gasoline, it does help me calm down and think for a moment.

"We had the windows down, Tris. It's your fault for refusing to roll down yours." He snarls a comment, I turn around to face him, coming around to the other side of the car to slap his arm as he grins playfully at me.

"Shut up, Four." Tobias closes the petrol tank, his hand sliding around my waist, shoving me closer to his body and placing a slow and meaningful kiss to my curved, thin lips.

"I warn you not to call me Four again, Beatrice." His hands remove themselves from my waist before he wanders off into the store.

Twenty minutes later and we are on the road, nibbling at our sandwiches Tobias bought for us and sipping icy cold water from our water bottles while talking about small things. It's nice when it's just like this, traveling together just hoping it will never end.

But it doesn't last long, because in the span of about 2 hours my eyes were stuck to Tobias' crappy direction skills on the skampy old map. We were bickering to each other about where to turn and where exactly Zeke and Shauna's house was.

"Turn to the right." I say in an annoyed tone, pointing to my right and Tobias huffing in defeat. He pulls the car to the side, the car making small bumps as we hit the rocks and the truck huffs to a stop.

Tobias pulls the map out of my hands, I cross my arms in front of my chest, a frustrated sigh escaping my worn lips.

I hear Tobias let out a mumble of 'Sorry' after chucking the map into my lap, I move my hand so it's sat on his arm, rubbing it up and down in a loving motion, trying to calm him down. "Tobias.." My words get ahead of me, I should stay quiet.

He leans his arm into my touch, "Lets just get to Zeke's." I nod my head in agreement, he starts the car up once again and moves back onto the road, the whole ride I sit in absolute silence, every now and then he would glance at the map before pulling up into a small, petite neighborhood, the kind where I would like to settle down in.

He counts the letterbox numbers until the truck comes to a holt, pulling in to their small driveway.

Once I have climbed out of the car, Zeke is walking out of the house and by the time I have a chance to look, Zeke's arms are engulfing Tobias in a bone-crushing hug and nearly making him fall over.

I let out a small laugh, the corners of my lips turning right up at the sight of the two men reuniting.

"Finally you both are here!" Shauna exclaims, a wide grin on her lips as she trots towards me, awkwardly leaning in for a friendly hug. Ever since the whole 'divergent' complications, she never really was too fond of my existence, but Shauna learnt to push the feeling away.

We collide into a soft, light hug, soon pushing each other away after about ten seconds.

"You've looked after him well, Tris." Zeke slams his hand onto Tobias' back in a comforting, rough way, I raise an eyebrow.

"I try my best." Tobias sends a daring smirk across my way, my head shaking in dismay.

After a few seconds the door bursts open and Christina and Uriah burst out into the light, the last time I saw her was when she walked away from me in tears, leaving me to sink down into the ground until I wanted to come out.

"What's going on out here?" Her voice has changed, I'm not sure how, but it has. Tobias' arm slings around my waist, Uriah's eye catches us and he runs up to us like a mad man and engulfs me in a deafening hug.

His tight grip makes it hard to breath, but also it's comforting.

"Can't..breath." I let out, Uriah's arms unleash from around me and wrap around Tobias, Christina is now right in front of me, a nervous feeling running though my body. "Hi." I exclaimed.

"Tris!" Chris wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. Second. Can't. Breath. "Christinaaaaa." I complain but she doesn't let go, not until 10 seconds later.

"I can't believe you're here. I didn't know you would be." I shrug my shoulders. Zeke didn't tell her I was coming?

"I wonder why Zeke didn't tell you?" The words come out in a sarcastic-loud tone, Zeke's hands rising up in defeat.

"I wanted to surprise..you guys. At least give me that." Tobias chuckles, and soon we all do.

**Slightly a long chapter, but I don't care?**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Love you kittens! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I shall just warn, it is quite lemony.**

We all huddle around in the living room, eating delicious hot food and talking about memories we've all had together.

"Remember when Tris stood up to Eric?" I look over at Christina, a smile spread onto her lips as she takes another bite of the hot meat. I let out a giggle, remembering the defeat I knew Eric was feeling.

"And the time when we won flags, thanks to Tris." Tobias looked my way, I shoved a big piece of meat into my mouth, hiding from the attention I was suddenly engulfing.

I hate when I'm the center of attention. Even in a good way.

"Tobiaaaas." The name slips out of my mouth so easily, my eyes wandering over to Tobias'.

"You shouldn't be so ashamed, Tris, you deserve thanks for what you've done." Uriah explains. I know I should be happy about it, but I just feel blaming guilt. Al, Will, Marlene..I killed three lives. Four. Five. I should be hated to the core, but I'm not, because every body in this room has killed someone.

"Okay." I slip out, then it goes silent. But not for long because we begin to chat to the people beside us, I turn to Tobias and give him a flattering smile, he notices me and returns the smile immediately. I love Tobias.

An hour later Zeke, Uriah and Christina are quite tipsy, falling over their feet from the alcohol. Me and Tobias decided we didn't want a hang over tomorrow morning, even though how tempting it is to just drink and forget, I'm not like that.

"Triss, I'm tired." Christina complains sloppily, falling onto me, I hold her upright and start to guide her to one of the guest rooms sensibly arranged. The pale white bed sheets brightened up the room quite a lot.

Me and Tobias were placed into the guest room with a double bed, partially because we were a couple, and being in separate beds just is not our forte.

I lay Christina onto the bed, sliding off her shoes and placing the covers on top of her slim figure before walking right out of the room and closing the door behind me.

The room at the end of the hallway was Tobias' and mine, it was clearly coated with white paint, the bed sheets just as white to match. The curtains on the small but fairly huge window closed up, covering the whole window. There wasn't much to this room, but there was a lock on the door.

Tobias was flopped onto the bed face first but once I closed the door I hear him mumble something into the pillow, I couldn't quite hear so I made my way up onto the bed, my legs swinging onto his sides, my bottom placed firmly onto his back, retrieving a light weight.

"What was that?" I lean up close to his ear to speak, sending slight shivers to his skin, I could just feel it.

"It's nothing now." He says, my lips pressed onto the back of his neck, light kisses on each fair spot.

"Tris." His body starts to move and I lift myself up to let him roll around until he was onto his back, pressing me back into seating position.

I lean my lips closer to his, immediately locking his with mine. Our lips move together in desperation, a spark crossing my inner thighs, I wanted him so badly right now and there was no doubt he wanted me just as much.

His hands start to slide my shirt up, used to his quick motion of need so I slip it right off and toss it to the ground, my mind wandering onto just him. Tobias. Need. Him.

Tobias' fingers play with the clip of my bra, soon it's onto the floor a swell and I have no idea how it got discarded so damn quickly.

I breath against his lips, slow breaths. His lips taste sweet and soft, just how they always are. I roughly pull his shirt off, discarding it with the rest of our clothes.

Soon enough I'm wandering down his legs to slide his jeans off, Tobias not waiting another second. My hand travels to the tent forming in his boxers, his head leaned back and I want to touch every inch of him.

I hook my fingers into the base of his boxers, sliding them down his legs and he kicks them off onto the floor. I wrap my hand around the middle of his member, my hand moving up and down slowly in pumping motion, precum spurting out of the tip, my tongue there to lick it up.

It tastes salty and dull, but nothing different than the other times.

My lips wrap around the tip before slipping his whole member into my mouth, beginning to bob my head in motion, my lips making him breath and shake heavily beneath me. I still can't believe I can make him like this with my tongue.

I bob my head up and down faster until he is moaning my name and pulling on my hair.

"Tri-is I'm going to cum." He explodes into my mouth as many other times before, I swallow it all, the saltiness swimming down my throat, I lick my lips at the taste.

"You never fail to please me, thank you." He breaths, I let out a small chuckle, slipping off the rest of the clothing I've left on and arranging myself onto him.

He guides me down, his length filling me, quiet moans escaping my lips because if one of the others hear my moans, they'll know and torture us tomorrow about it.

I start moving my hips slowly up and down to get used to his length, we haven't had sexual intercourse in about a week which was why the both of us were so frustrated. I needed him inside of me, I needed a release.

My hands gripped onto the sheets as he thrusted into me, our bodies moving together in a pattern, his hand covering my mouth as I let out a slightly loud moan when his shaft hit my sensitive spot.

"Sh, Tris." He whispers, my mind focusing on the pleasure as well as not making a sound.

The moans muffle into Tobias' hand as I cling around his length, a milky pleasure overcoming my body, my orgasm spilling out like if you tipped a cartoon of milk over with the top open so all the liquid could come out.

"Tobias!" I moan into his hand once I feel the sudden pleasure of him letting go inside of me, the repetitive spark I've settled to know. I'm so glad I took that birth-control pill.

Tobias slips out of me and we collapse onto the bed, I scatter around for my panties and slip them on, scooping up Tobias' t-shirt and throwing that over my head, lifting the sheets over the both of us before pressing my head to his chest.

"Tobias." I mumbled against his chest, Tobias' heart rate was going a mile a minute.

"Yes, Tris?" I pressed a kiss to his upper temple, my eyes wandering up to meet the kindness of his, this is Tobias, the man who would die for me, love me, and cherish me. I love him. I chose him.

And I never have felt this need more, than to be chosen by him.

**Yeah..I haven't written explict sexual intercorse before, but I tried. I'm okay with it.**

**Review/favorite idk.**

**See ya kittens! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I feel a rub of my shoulder and my body is slightly moving in a shake, my eyes jotting open, only to find Tobias trying to wake me up my pleased slumber.

"Morning." I slur my words carefully, the jolt of memory from the night before making my lips turn up into a smile, what's the time?

Tobias presses a light kiss to my lips and afterwards I realize he's dressed, so I roll over to look at the time on the alarm clock that has been neatly set up on the bed-side table.

10:14am? No, no..

"Shit." I mumble aggresively, throwing the covers off of my body and rushing to my packed backpack to pull out a random black shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

"I thought you'd never wake up." The tone in his voice makes it easy to know he is joking, a laugh falling from my lips as I pick out some panties and grab my bra.

"That's a satisfying thought." I grin at him.

"You can have a shower in the guest bathroom they told me to tell you." I nod, mumbling a 'thank you' on my way out the door and rushing into the bathroom before I'm noticed by anybody, but I highly doubt that'd happen since everybody is downstairs.

I lock the door once I'm inside and slipping off the clothes I had put on the night before.

My body sinks into the shower, the hot warm water spilling onto me and making my hair soaked. Hot water running down my back. I take some of the raspberry shower gel Shauna must have placed on the small holder, putting a slight bit into my hands and washing my body with it.

After five or so minutes I turn off the shower, climb out and grab one of the silky white towels from the rack, sliding it around my body and one around my hair. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror that was just above the sink.

I've come in contact with many mirrors since I left dauntless, but I still don't feel very comfortable looking at myself through one. It feels strange. I look strange. I don't like it very much.

As soon as I am dressed and have had a small make-out session with Tobias, we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was seated.

"How was last night, Tris?" Christina giggles and I stop for a moment and a tingle runs through my spine. I smacked Chris on the arm.

"You were drunk last night, how could you hear?" I place my hands on my waist, the movement I had taken from Christina and turned to look at Tobias whose cheeks were slightly a pinkish colour, his lips trying not to let out a laugh.

"I was, but while I was walking to the bathroom I heard something coming from your room, and knew."

I feel the hotness of my cheeks growing, it was me. All me. And Tobias couldn't keep in his dark chuckle.

"Eh, now I have to change the sheets when family comes over." Shauna pulls a disgusted face and I giggle.

"Where are you headed off to, Tris and Four?" Uriah asks, tilting his head.

"Maybe east. Or we might find a place around here for a while. I quite like it here." Tobias speaks for me. We had talked about this yesterday, how we might look for a place to rent around here and then go travel around Chicago again.

"Why do you ask?" I say curiously, wondering why they want to know.

"We just-" Uriah starts off, but Christina interrupts.

"We want you to come back to dauntless as leaders." I swallow the lump in my throat that had formed, my eyes wandering back to Tobias'.

I don't know what to say. Me and Tobias share intense eye contact before he speaks again. "We really don't think that's a good idea, Christina." I nod.

"Sure it is. You can live in the leaders apartment and get new initiates on track. Tobias could work in the control room and monitor the life outside of dauntless. Come on, we need you both back." Christina sounds like she's begging, I walk back up to the guest room to breath and think about it for a few minutes.

"Tris." I hear a tone that could only be Tobias, my eyes were fixed onto the ceiling and my breathing was becoming lighter. I don't know what to say.

Tobias lays down next to me, taking my hand in his as comfort.  
"We don't need to go back, and they won't force us. But we need too think it through before making any decisions we might regret."

I don't look at him. I don't speak.

"Tris."

Not.

A.

Word.

He takes my other hand, rolling me to face him. It worked. I didn't struggle.

"Tobias." I breath.

"I want to go back." Tobias speaks.

I'm okay with that.

"I want to go back, too." I'm not lying.

"Are you sure?" _Yes._

"Yes." _I'm sure._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lovelies.**

**Thank you for the great feedback and views and follows!**

**Nearly 2000 people have viewed my story and at least 100 each day! Thank you thank you!**

**xox kittens!**


	5. Chapter 5

I slipped the rest of my clean, black clothes into the backpack, the ones Shauna had specifically cleaned for me. Tobias was at the end of the bed, talking to me bitterly, reciting what we were going to say.

"As leaders we won't do anything near what Eric did to most of you, we will stand by your side and we encourage you to try your hardest." Tobias speaks, his deep voice escaping.

"They need to know we won't do anything wrong." I nod.

I take a sip from my bottled water, slight chatters coming from outside the door.

"You ready?" Uriah knocks before he speaks, and when he does, I'm not sure what to answer with.

"Yes." Tobias peeks up and takes his backpack as I take mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I'm sure. _I don't know. _I am.

"Yes. I'm sure." The words slip out of my mouth slowly, but enough to make him believe me for a second.

Tobias opens the door to reveal Uriah standing and waiting before he begins charging to the stairs, us following behind, me unsure of what I'm getting myself into.

And once again, me and Tobias are on the road, Christina and Uriah in the back seat. Shauna is still in her wheel chair, and Zeke wants to stay at the house and it would have been squishy with them anyway.

We keep small talk, all four of us basically quiet the time we get to the dauntless compounds, the truck huffing to a holt.

We all open our doors and shuffle out of the car, my hand grabbing Tobias' as we make our way through the easy entrance.

Once we're in, we walk through the hidden dark hallways, my eyes drifting to every center of it. Then to the chasm, on that very chasm, I suffered many times. Being attacked, being kissed. Being loved. Knowing I was loved. By Tobias. Then Al, who dropped down there. And where every person who couldn't do it, fell.

I shivered at the thought.

Then, we were crowded with people before we went up to our apartment we'd be living in for quite a while.

This was Tobias' old apartment. I liked it here, it was peaceful. It was small and nice. I placed my bag onto the bed, flopping onto it at the same time.

Tobias walked in after me, laying down next to me and stroking my hair. It had grown past my shoulders a bit, but I kept cutting it so it isn't very long.

He breathed into my neck, pressing a small kiss to the side of my neck.

"Mhm." I sighed. It felt like home.

"I love you." He mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered.

We need to get through this journey.

**I hope you liked this chapter! A little bit of a twist, but eh.**

**xx kittens!**


	6. Chapter 6

Initiates were doing their first lot of training today. I don't know if I'm ready to face them, after everything..

I stare at the ceiling. Tobias left a few minutes ago, reminding me that we have initiates to train. He left to help Christina with some work she was doing in the computer room.

I should get up, but I'm so comfortable in my own world, Tobias and me. Only us.

I decide to get up eventually, making the bed as neat as possible and walking into our bathroom to shower and get ready for the day that is coming.

I throw on my black sports bra, black tight tank top and my black pants. I pull my hair into a ponytail before brushing my teeth, making sure I look okay before leaving.

"Tris!" Uriah shouts across the room, running towards me with arms open. He clings to me like glue, tugging me into his arms.

"Uri!" I wine, his hugs are all he gives nowadays.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckles, I pull out of his grip once it loosens.

"Want to sit?" I nod. I'm hungry.

We eat, talk and eat some more. We mainly talk about my traveling, where I've been, what I've learnt. I learnt a few words, a few things, culture. Nothing special.

Soon enough I'm walking into the training room where Tobias is, his back facing me.

"Tobias." I walk up to him, his body spinning around to face me. I admire his expression, my Tobias.

We embrace. A strong embrace. I feel much better.

"How do you feel about training the initiates?" Tobias pulls away, his eyes straight on mine.

"I don't know. Good I guess?"

"I don't believe it." He shakes his head.

"What?"

"I want you to be okay with this, I don't want you to lie to me. If you don't feel comfortable with it, I'll train them." I was about to reply, but about nine initiates were walking in, and I eye them all, wondering if I can catch any from Abnegation.

"Welcome initiates, this is the training room." Tobias' deep voice makes me shiver, but not in an uncomfortable way.

"I'm Four and this is Tris, we are going to be your trainers." He gives me a glance.

"We'll be teaching you to push yourselves to the breaking point, fight, shoot." I speak up, I'm not afraid. I want to teach these initiates, the right way.

"First you will be learning how to shoot a gun, the most important step." I continue.

The intiates all line up, grabbing their guns as Tobias shows them how to shoot one. I grab a gun also, pointing it at the target and pulling the trigger, giving a demonstration. I can feel Tobias' eyes on me.

We continue teaching them for a few hours until it's lunch time, and they hurry off. A petite girl shuffling behind them. Abnegation. I can see it in her movements.

I collect the guns, Tobias' arm brushing over mine as we pack up.

"I like this, you know. I'm not lying." I give him a smile.

"Okay, Tris." He presses a kiss to my cheek and walks out of the room, just stopping outside the door.

"I'll meet you in our apartment once your done." I can see his lips are shaped into a smirk before he walks out of the room.

I pack up the rest of my things and walk out about ten minutes later, taking the elevator to the top floor and opening our apartment door.

I feel tired after all the training, which I hadn't noticed. I need to relax and take a shower.

I see Tobias making some sandwiches for lunch in our tiny kitchen, once he is finished he hands me a plate and we sit on our couch, eating in comfortable silence.

"I feel so tired." I speak while washing up my plate, making my way to the bathroom.

"Wait." Tobias rushes to place his plate into the sink before walking into the bathroom with me, we strip off our clothes and I turn on the shower, waiting for it to steam up.

I love times like this, to soak in the shower with my loving boyfriend by my side.

We slip into the shower, his body pressing up behind me and his hands slipping around my waist, I sigh comfortably.

I wash my body with soap and he's there the whole time, enjoying my company while I enjoy his.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**

**I might not be uploading for a little while, but don't worry! I'll be back, I'm just really busy.**

**I love you kittens. :DD xx**


End file.
